making_the_teamfandomcom-20200214-history
Taryn
Confessionals Total: 18 (T11th most, Season 12) Season 12 (12.3) * Ahhhh!! I am so terrified, but really excited. (12.6) * training I’m not sure if I have a personality for radio, but I do love to dance, so hopefully that’s enough. (12.7) * VA I didn’t’ expect to get so emotional today, but you know, I did and that’s fine, and um … Crying I know what my grandfather meant to me, so I that these people they have families that mean so much to them. So, to be here and hang out with them and put a smile on their face meant a lot. * Kitty has to be tough on us. I don’t want kicks to be the reason I don’t make this team. (12.8) * There’s like a lot of cheese stuck to my spoon and I don’t know how to get it off. * I was with Kalyssa and Rachel and was like ‘what is the most difficult thing eat for dessert.’ And we were trying to come up with something it, and then they brought out the tower of chocolat and we’re like… ‘good one.’ Nailed it. * office I’m really hoping tonight’s not a cut night. I feel like I still have more to give and that I really feel like I can be a Dallas Cowboys Cheerleader. Of course, it’s emotional. It’d be devastating if I went home tonight. * office I’m not going to go without a fight. I’m not going to let kicks be the reason I’m not on this team. So, I’m going to be practicing those kicks. (12.9) * getting called into the office It’s really emotional not knowing what they’re thinking. All I can do is my best, but it could not be enough. * office Tonight will be my second time in the office. You know, I’ve been working so hard on my kicks, and you know, they could say that they haven’t improved enough and that would be devastating. * office I’m relieved that tonight wasn’t my last night and that I live another day. I might not make this team, and that extra pressure, it might make me kick a little higher; I hope so. (12.11) * I’ve been in the office before and they have told me to work on my kicks. Maybe they are still slightly low, but there’s not a lot of time before the first game, so hopefully they can see that I’m someone that will continue to improve. (12.12) * We are starting week nine of training camp. The game is one week away. What? We’re kind of freaking out. * Kelli and Judy are going to be looking for perfection and we have to deliver that to them tonight. * We are giving it everything we have and when you put so much of yourself into something, it’s of course, it’s really emotional, so… * You know, towards the end, your muscles are cramping up, and you’re exhausted. This is everything that I have, and I’m hoping it was enough tonight. * office I emptied my bucket tonight, and I feel confident in myself. And I’m just hoping for the best. * cut Of course I feel a little heartbroken. I was so close. Last year they had 37. I wish they could have taken 37 this year, you know, because I would be on this team. It’s hard. It is hard. I’m not completely sure if I’ll come back, but I can’t let this be the end of the road. Commentary Season 12 (12.4) * “Lots of mistakes.” – J (12.6) * “You need practice. I can tell you’re not as comfortable expressing yourself in this environment.” – K training (12.7) * has her perform a stretch I mean, you have nothing here. But your core is what is going to hold of all that. That’s what makes you stay on center, is having a strong core. (12.8) * I think she’s got a very triangular-shaped face. She’s expressive and kind of fun in her dancing. ‘Weak, short kicks.’ – K/ Are her kicks low? – Melissa Rycroft/ They’re not where they need to be. – J/ I haven’t seen her kick, but she didn’t bore me tonight. – MR/ Taryn, we need to talk about kicks. Have we talked to her? – K/ No. – J/ Let’s do that. – K (12.9) * “What do you think about Taryn here?” – K, “Her kicks look low.” – J * Taryn, you flirt really cute. – J/ I noticed that, too. I wouldn’t be doing flirty faces. I would just be trying to figure it out. – RaeLynn (12.10) * Taryn, isn’t it? Her kicks are low. – K * Taryn is one who just squeaked into training camp. So, her kicks are going to be deal-makers or deal breakers. – K * of episode confessional Taryn has learned how to be expressive, and she needs to continue with that. I like her focus. We just need to see more of Taryn. – K (12.11) * says [[Rachel (S12 Rookie)|Rachel] has heavy kicks] “And Taryn.” – J * “Taryn, Molly, Rachel, your kicks are low. Taryn, really work on your fans. They’re really low.” – J * at sideline photos Taryn’s got some legs. She’s cute. – K/ I don’t think she’s blonde enough yet, either. Do you? – J/ No. – K/ She just needs brighter. – J/ She was lowest scoring at finals. – K (12.12) * This one, Taryn, um, I really don’t even have a comment for her. She’s just, she’s gonna be a blender for me. – Kitty Carter * “Taryn’s boring.” – K * Needs more. More more. Louder poms. – K * Uh, come on Taryn. She’s molasses. – K * “Taryn, you were a little flat. Style it out a little bit.” – K Office Visits Season 12 (12.8) * of episode, 1st of 4 called in K says she barely made into training camp, and they went back to look why, and every judge that liked her and voted her into training camp had expressed low kicks or no on kicks. Kicks, kicks, kicks. That could be a deal breaker. Taryn says she wants to get her kicks all the way up, and she wants to be great. So, she bought some ankle weights and has been doing some hip flexor exercises. K asks her who told her to put ankle weights on. Taryn says a lot of different people. K isn’t as big a fan of ankle weights as she is of her practicing the kick sequence. She needs to do real time, real music, and real kicks every day, starting tomorrow. She has the legs, so K thinks it really doesn’t add up that she couldn’t get there, but right now it doesn’t look good, so that could be the difference. (12.9) * episode, 2nd of 2 called in K says they want to talk about kicks again. J says they’re not at the height she thinks they should be. Taryn says she’s been working really hard on it and met with multiple veterans. She gets there about two to three hours early and stretches and makes sure she’s really warm. K says they’re kind of running out of time, and it’s time to make decisions… so tomorrow she should come with her best, because they need her to warm up on the field. Taryn says she’ll do everything she can to convince them. She’s even bought a strap that goes over the door that you pulley it up and hold your leg up there. She’s really taken what they’ve said seriously, and she’s been working really hard on it. J says she can tell she’s been working on her technique, because she’s holding her posture up really pretty, and that’s an improvement. She just thinks Taryn’s going to have to keep stretching more. K says it sounds like she’s doing her homework, and that’s a good quality here. leaves. J tells K it sounds like she’s trying, and K agrees. (12.12) * of episode, 3rd of 3 K asks Taryn how she thought tonight was. Taryn says it was a really long night. Every time she would get tired, she’d take a deep breath and look up in the stands, and if she was a game and was this tired, looking up the people would help give her a second wind. She tried her best to do that for them tonight. K says tonight they focused on power and dancing with power. And in the whole line, she was a little softer and not as powerful as some of those around her. She was released at semifinals last year and has come very far this year. And she’s so close to making this team, and they are so out of time. break So, that’s kind of where they are right now. It’s like, is she game ready for them? Right now. And their answer is no. Which means TIGTBYLN. She’s really, really given them a great, great effort, but they don’t think she’s ready for the squad this year. Taryn says that’s heartbreaking. K says she’s one locker away from making this team. Taryn sighs and says she’s just worked so hard. She just wishes she could change their mind. She thanks them for the opportunity, and says she’s gained a lot from it and made a lot of friends. End of Journey Season 12 (12.12) * Final cut of training camp (8th of 8) Other Season 12 (12.1) * Her picture is shown when Kelli mentions dancers coming from other hockey teams (12.5) * Makeover glamor shot (has no ‘before’ shot) (12.6) * Gives a nervous answer at media training day to which J gives a shocked face (12.7) * Shown talking to someone at VA hospital (12.10) * During Gina’s office visit, she mentions that Taryn teaches gymnastics to little kids (12.12) * Shown on screen when J is rhetorically asking if they cut the girl that doesn’t give the best interviews for the final cut * The judges scores can be seen on her audition photo: 3 yeses, 8 maybes, 4 no’s * One of five rookies specifically asked to perform by Judy at the final practice Category:Unsuccessful Candidates Category:TCC Category:Final cut